The Greater Love
by Hassaleh
Summary: Un court OS, une réflexion aussi. Des souvenirs chéris autant que haïs. Gellert x Albus.


_Hey tout le monde ! Cela fait très longtemps, je sais. Ceci est un texte écrit il y a un petit moment, par rapport à la St Valentin. A la base on avait fait un défi avec des amis, d'écrire chacun un OS, et j'avais fait un Ginny x Luna. Puis j'ai eu cette idée_

 _Malgré une relecture, quelques fautes subsistent peut-être… N'hésiteze pas à me les signaler, ou simplement à donner votre avis_

 _Bien sûr, les perso sont à JKR, moi je n'ai que la trame et encore, je reste sur un couple fidèle au canon cette fois-ci._

 _Homophobes et autres rageux, la petite croix c'est pour votre bien. Pour le plus grand bien même._

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **The Greater Love**

La Saint Valentin. Un jour comme les autres selon le calendrier. Mais à Poudlard, c'était tout autre chose. Les élèves les plus âgés disparaissaient mystérieusement, les plus jeunes parcouraient le château seuls, et ceux qui restaient se baladaient dans pré au lard. Tout n'était que fleur et pétales de rose dans le village sorcier, et les adolescents y confessaient parfois leur premier amour. Il y régnait une atmosphère propice aux soupirs d'adolescentes transies d'amour. Mais on y trouvait aussi quelques jeunes gens retenant leur larme quand leurs sentiments n'étaient pas acceptés. Et ceux, éplorés, qui découvraient que celui qui lui avait volé son cœur convolait avec un autre.

Albus Dumbledore, depuis son bureau, était bien loin de ses considérations. Chaque 14 février faisait remonter en lui de vieux souvenirs. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial dans sa vie un 14 février pourtant. Et c'était peut-être ça qui faisait que c'était un jour si particulier. Dans sa vie, Albus n'avait aimé qu'une seule fois.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour lui ; mais une seule avait éclairé sa vie. Uns seule l'avait fait sourire même quand il ne voulait qu'hurler sa rage. Une seule l'avait fait souffrir milles morts avec quelques paroles. Il était jeune et insouciant à l'époque, il sortait tout juste de l'école. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ils étaient de la même année, et partageait les mêmes rêves d'avenirs.

A l'époque, il était aussi roux qu'un Weasley. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs, et son visage encore vierge de toute ride était légèrement androgyne. Ajoutant à cela les traditionnelles robes sorcières, et il n'était pas rare qu'on le prenne pour une femme. Mais pour Gellert, il était bel et bien un homme, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Gellert était plutôt un Don Juan. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivant un peu en dessous des oreilles, il avait toujours l'air de sortir d'une nuit de débauche. Plutôt grand, il arborait tout de même une fine musculature appréciée par nombre de jeunes filles.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au cours d'un échange inter-école. Au début, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ils avaient une relation étrange, toujours à chercher l'attention de l'autre quitte à le blesser. Durant leur scolarité, ils finirent un nombre incalculable de fois à l'infirmerie après s'être battus. Mais ils leurs arrivait aussi de passer des jours entiers ensemble à débattre d'un sujet ou d'un autre, ne se quittant que pour leurs ablutions. Tout cela en une année à peine. Suite à quoi ils continuèrent de correspondre activement par hiboux, et il n'était pas rare de voir l'un ou l'autre rédiger frénétiquement une réponse acérée avec une fureur surprenante.

Ils se confiaient tout. Le blond abordait son père et la plus que stricte éducation bulgare, tandis que l'autre confessait la folie de sa sœur, et les crimes que cela avait engendrés. Cela les avait rapprochés, mais ils n'hésitaient pas à se lancer au visage ces vérités qu'ils savaient douloureuses.

Quand fut venu l'heure de choisir leur orientation, ils s'accordèrent une année pour parcourir le monde et repousser les limites de la magie. Ils découvrirent des techniques oubliées de gré ou de forces, des sortilèges interdits. Ils jouaient à un jeu qu'ils savaient dangereux sans vraiment en connaitre les risques.

Au cours de leur périple, ils se découvrirent eux même à travers le regard de l'autre. Au début, ils faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, défiant secrètement l'autre d'aller plus loin.

Albus se souvenait parfaitement du premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Une fois encore, ils se disputaient. S'exprimant avec une verve stupéfiante, faisant mouche à chaque fois, ils étaient en passe de délaisser les mots pour les poings, arguments tout aussi percutants.

Ils se tournaient autour tels des boxeurs, piétinants la poussière. Gellert s'était rapproché, cherchant le contact et lançant son poing droit vers le visage d'Albus. Ce dernier, habitué, avait élégamment esquivé le coup en se déportant légèrement sur la gauche... et avait écarquillé les yeux en sentant une main se nicher au creux de ses reins. Le blond l'avait retenu contre lui et avait écrasé férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne voulant pas perdre ce nouveau duel, le roux avait entouré son bras autour de la nuque de l'autre et, ouvrant la bouche, répondit au baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, se dominaient.

Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, le regard joueur. Tous deux savaient très biens dans quoi ils venaient de s'engager. Un nouveau combat, moins violent mais non pas moins dévastateur. Une compétition où ils engageaient bien plus que leur honneur. Et si les marques sur leurs corps ne seraient que fugitives, celles sur leurs âmes seraient indélébiles.

Après quoi ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, entre eux s'étendant l'accord tacite de ne pas évoquer ce baiser. Pourtant ils osèrent des gestes plus équivoques, laissant transparaître leurs intentions quand leurs regards voguaient sur le corps de l'autre. Ils s'amusaient autant de ce qu'ils ressentaient que du désir qu'ils allumaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils en jouaient, tentant de faire tomber l'autre sans succomber du même pas. Il n'était pas rare qu'au détour d'un échange animé, une main s'égare sur une fesse, une bouche sur une oreille. Ils en venaient à reconnaître le souffle de l'autre sur leur nuque, à cet instant où il leur suffisait de se retourner et de ravir les lèvres de l'autre.

Et lorsqu'au gré de leurs envies, ils en virent à s'unir, ce fut la cause d'un nouvel éclat. L'un comme l'autre ne concevait pas de s'abaisser à se laisser dominer. Ils convinrent d'un compromis : physiquement, Gellert serait le dominant, mais Albus mènerait l'acte. Pour toute autre personne ce n'aurait été que futilités, mais pour eux c'était vital. Une sorte d'attache, les empêchant de se perdre complètement dans cette relation qu'ils découvraient.

Et plus le temps passait, plus chacun recherchait simplement la présence de l'autre. Une attention, un regard, un contact. Après l'addiction de la chaire, c'était les rouages du cœur qui se mettaient en place. Sans le savoir, le fait de se côtoyer l'un l'autre sans interruption ne faisait que renforcer les liens qui les liaient. Des liens si forts et pourtant si fragiles.

Une dispute de plus, sur la plage à côté de son village natal. Là où le bruit des vagues se brisant sur les rochers couvrait celui des mots brisant l'illusion. Albus découvrait l'homme qu'il croyait connaître par cœur. Ils avaient joués ensemble tellement longtemps que la nuit était tombée sur leurs intentions, et l'aube nouvelle éclairait les restes d'une puissante relation.

Sous le coup de la colère, c'était sa famille que Gellert avait menacé du sort de mort. Il lui avait balancé au visage une évidence qu'il refoulait consciemment : dans le monde idéaliste qu'ils voulaient gouverner, sa sœur serait exécuté. Il avait pointé sa baguette directement sur elle, et les deux hommes avaient commencés à échanger des sorts.

Les sangs s'échauffaient, et les sortilèges se faisaient plus sombres. L'air crépitait de magie, détraquant celle d'Ariana.

Cet instant marqua Albus à jamais. Celui où Ariana se met à trembler mais qu'il ne la voit pas, trop occuper à se battre comme un dragon en rut. Où elle se met à crier, mais qu'il ne l'entend pas, sa voix couverte par les sorts qu'il hurle avec hargne. Où elle s'effondre sur le sol, et que le sol menace d'en faire de même. Où la magie blessée d'Ariana sort violemment de son corps pour protéger son frère, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Y compris son propre corps.

Quand Albus rouvrit les yeux, il ne put que les écarquiller. Là où se tenait auparavant sa sœur, ne restait qu'un tas de poussière éparpillé par le vent. De légère trace carmines dessinaient l'onde magique d'Ariana. Gellert avait disparu, sûrement avait-il transplané pour se mettre à l'abri. Et alors qu'il se prenait pour un adulte, c'est comme un enfant pris en faute que le frère d'Abelforth se fit réprimander par ce dernier. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à se crier ses quatre vérités au visage, pas après cela.

Albus réalisait doucement ce qu'il avait causé. Cherchant la puissance, il avait semé la mort et la désolation. Il ne se mentirait pas : sa sœur n'était que la première d'une liste dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Persuadé d'être le seul fautif, il se mit en tête d'arrêter celui qu'il se plaisait à appeler sien.

Il s'entraîna vaillamment pour connaitre toutes les subtilités de la magie blanche sans jamais en franchir les limites. Telle une parade nuptiale, chacun traquait l'autre tout en le fuyant. L'idée même de le revoir éveillait une myriade de sentiments contradictoires dans l'esprit d'Albus. Il voulait le serrer contre lui et se tenir loin de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il voulait lui faire subir les derniers outrages et le rendre incapable de nuire. Il voulait se battre contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'un deux s'écroule et ne se relève pas, et vérifier maintes et maintes fois qu'il allait bien. Mais Albus avait décidé d'arrêter d'être égoïste. Il pouvait bien sacrifier ses sentiments pour sauver la moitié de la population terrienne, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le plus grand bien, comme aurait dit Gellert.

Face à face, ils échangeaient des sorts autant que des regards. Mais les sourires narquois du blond étaient les plus blessants. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'était joué d'Albus tout au long de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais plus que la rage, c'était la douleur qui prédominait chez l'anglais. Il n'arrivait pas à le haïr, il avait beau le souhaiter de toute ses forces, son sourire faisait fondre son cœur, même lorsque ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

Alors il enferma ses sentiments tout au fond de son être, sachant pertinemment que le bulgare ne retiendrait pas ses coups. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans ce combat, bien décidé à arrêter son fou par tous les moyens. Et s'il devait se sacrifier pour cela, il le fera pour Arianna, donnant sa vie pour venger la sienne.

Il avait attiré son ancien compagnon dans un piège, semant discrètement des faux indices sur l'une des reliques. Le piège avait fonctionné, et il s'était retrouvé seuls sans possibilité de fuir. Au terme d'un combat qu'il préféra oublier, Gellert fut emprisonné à Nurmengrad, la prison qu'il avait lui-même construite.

Mais Albus ne put oublier le regard du blond, quand il compris que tout était perdu. C'était un regard haineux, de dégoût profond. Un regard qui faisait mal, très mal. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots, avant qu'il ne soit emmené par les autorités. Le roux s'était ouvert à l'autre, lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça malgré tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, des larmes dévalant ses joues. La réponse tranchante n'avait pas tardé. Même après toutes ses années, il se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'on lui avait dit ce jour-là.

"Notre amour ? Tu n'as jamais compris, malgré le nombre de fois où je te l'ai dit n'est-ce pas... Parfois je me demande comment tu peux être aussi naïf et brillant... Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Quand nous visitions le monde, nous étions souvent dans des lieux reculés. Je n'étais qu'un homme Albus, un homme avec ses besoins. Et toi, avec ta fine silhouette et tes longs cheveux, il ne me fallait que peu d'imagination pour me convaincre que tu étais une femme. D'ailleurs, tu n'en étais pas loin. Tu aimais ça, n'est-ce pas? Te sentir femme comblée par un homme... Je me dois d'être franc avec toi : tu étais plutôt un bon coup, mais c'est tout. Tu comprends ? Tu n'es rien pour moi. Une erreur de la nature, les hommes ne sont pas faits pour s'aimer. Juste un insecte que je dois anéantir pour avancer sur la route qui mène au pouvoir."

Et les aurors étaient arrivés. Albus l'avait regardé, drapé dans sa dignité tandis que les sorciers de la brigade d'intervention l'humiliaient. Il était parti, ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle.

Il était parti voir Arianna, enterrée face à la mer. Elle avait toujours aimé le bruit des vagues. Il regrettait sa mort, car elle lui était entièrement due. S'il avait été plus présent, plus attentionné, moins aveuglé...

Il avait réfléchi, beaucoup. Pleuré aussi. Sur lui, sur Gellert, sur eux, sur l'être humain, sur l'homosexualité. Etait-il normal ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort avec une femme ? Malgré tout ce que le bulgare lui avait fait... Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à se défaire de l'idée que son sourire était la plus belle chose qu'il n'eut jamais vu ?

Il s'était coupé les cheveux, très courts. Ils lui arrivaient à peine au-dessous des oreilles. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le confonde avec une femme. Il avait eu d'autres histoires, avec quelques femmes, puis des hommes. Mais rien d'aussi fort qu'avec Gellert. Toutes ces amourettes lui paraissaient fades, sans passion. Sans cris, sans douleur. Il avait fini par s'enfermer dans une solitude amoureuse qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour la saint Valentin, ils n'en avaient jamais ressenti le besoin. L'un parce qu'il était persuadé qu'ils s'aimaient, l'autre parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, et de coucher sur le papier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Oh bien sûr il n'envoyait jamais ces lettres, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, il continuait de l'aimer. Malgré toutes les vérités que cet homme pouvait lui crier, il avait ensorcelé son cœur à jamais.

* * *

 **Hassaleh.**


End file.
